The present invention relates to walking aids, which are generally known as walkers or ambulatory aids.
Standard or conventional non-wheeled four-legged invalid walkers typically are comprised of a pair of opposed, tubular inverted—and somewhat splayed U-shaped side frames or supports joined by one or more front crossbars. The user is normally positioned at least somewhat between the opposed side frames, and grips the forward sections of the upper horizontal bars of the side members, using the walker for side-to-side balance and support. Commonly the user rests his or her forearms on the upper horizontal bars for support. Such standard walkers require manual lifting and forward-positioning by the user for forward step-by-step walking purposes. As noted, the user is so positioned regarding the walker that the walker acts as a surround, partially encircling the user, while the user is poised in a forwardly-bent or hunched position, substantially or at least partially flanked by the side frames and their upper horizontal bars.
Wheeled walkers are also known. A wheeled walker typically has a frame mounted on four wheels and a pair of rearwardly extending handle bars which the user can grip for support while walking. The user positions himself or herself between the handle bars behind the core frame and pushes the walker forward. A wheeled walker eliminates the manual lifting required of a standard four-legged walker. The handle bars of a typical wheeled walker overlay the wheel base, or in other words, the rearmost extent of the handle bars is short of the rearmost extent of the rear wheels. A user, standing between the handle bars and gripping the handle bars, is still provided with a surround, the wheeled walker partially encircling the user and providing side-to-side balance assistance and weight support.
Some invalid walkers with carrier baskets and with seating platforms are also known.
Known outside of the invalid-walker field are personal shopping carts. Such carts typically have two opposed wheels and a transverse or crossways handle or hand grip. Such carts are conventionally used by dragging them behind the user, tilted up on the wheels, gripped by one hand of the user.
Known outside of the invalid-walker field are retail-store shopping carts, which are typically large baskets mounted on a four-wheeled frame with a following transverse or crossways hand grip. Such shopping carts are pushed along in front of the user.
Some people would benefit from a walling aid that does not require them to hunch over while advancing step-by-step or rolling along. Some people would benefit from the use of a walking aid that does not encircle them to any degree. Some people would benefit from a walking aid that does not carry the invalid stigma of a conventional walker. Some people would benefit from a walking aid that functions as a personal shopping cart, without dragging a cart behind them. Some people would benefit from walking aid equipped with a seat without obstructing its other functions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a walking aid that does not require the user to hunch over it use. It is an object of the invention to provide a walking aid that does not encircle the user to any degree. It is an object of the invention to provide a walking aid that does not carry the invalid stigma of a conventional walker. It is an object of the invention to provide a walking aid that functions as a personal shopping cart, but is pushed ahead of the user rather than dragged behind the user. It is an object of the invention to provide a walking aid that equipped with a seat which does not obstruct the other functions of the walking aid.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be seen and described below.